Bloody Fingers on Black Keys
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: When you look down on a city from far away names become numbers and whole towns are glittering lights. Thats how it feels to be on top. Only a choice few are made to be there and they intend to stay. Only problem is space is tight. Joker,Batman,Maroni, big names with big plans. How did Ginger find her way in the middle of it? We begin with an orphan, a computer, and a lunatic clown
1. Maternal Sacrifice

Sophia Marley's father was a pig. There's a whole long story explaining exactly why he's a pig but here's the condensed version. Mr. Marley owed all his money to the mob. When Mr. Marley was all out of money he decided that his infant daughter would square things up. When Mr. Marley's wife found out he traded his daughter for drugs she had a breakdown and he killed her. Now Mr. Marley's happily does drugs without a peep from his wife or daughter and everything worked out. In other words welcome to Gotham.

But that's not the end of our story, rather the beginning. Because when one year old Sophia Marley's was tucked into the back of Mr. Pattel's truck was when things really got started.

"So," many a thing could be said about Joey Pascal but being much of a conversationalist was not one of them.

Mr. Pattel made that sort of vague disinterested noise of someone who is vaguely disinterested.

"I. Hm," Joey took a moment to put together exact what he wanted to say, "I thought the bit with the chair leg... was a bit… much."

"WELL ITS A BIT LATE FOR THAT NOW MR. PASCAL," Mr. Pattel took a sharp turn and Joey instinctively wrapped his arms around the baby protectively.

"Maybe... maybe we should get her a seatbelt... or one of those..."

"IF YOU WANT THE BLOODY THING SO MUCH YOU BE ITS DAMN MOM!" Mr. Pascal suffered from road rage and high blood sugar, which while common, was unhealthy on Gotham's roadway.

"I... okay," Joey blinked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

The rest of that night isn't very important. If you're overly curious just picture a lot of swearing, Joey being told he can't keep the baby, crying (I won't say whose but it wasn't Sophia), Joey being told he could keep the baby, and Joey being told he will not be receiving pay for six months.

And so our story begins.

-X-

Joey didn't know many things. When he was two years old he knew his name was Joey Pascal. When he has six he knew he liked toy dinosaurs and pretending to be a chef. When he was fourteen he knew that his dad was a bad guy and when he was sixteen he knew that he didn't want to live with a bad guy. By his seventeenth birthday Joey knew that money in Gotham came quicker in ways the law didn't always side with and that the city's Italian Mob was looking for grunts.

Now Joey was thirty-one and he knew that he had to prove that Ginger was a good idea. No one'd really straightened out the baby's name while Mr. Pattel was demonstrating what he'd do if Mr. Marley didn't come up with the money in two seconds. That being so, a tuft of orange hair sealed her permanent nickname.

So, while Joey did odd jobs to keep him and his new baby girl afloat, he taught her things. Little things at first. The centerpiece of her sixth birthday was a lock breaking kit. When she was ten she learned to use a knife and when she was twelve she learned to use a gun. But it wasn't until she was sat in front of a computer that the magic really happened.

"What the hell d'you mean 'not today'?" Sal Maroni's left eyebrow twitched, a surefire way to tell he wasn't happy. Joey didn't know why Sal 'Boss Man' Maroni was in his two room apartment, but when the he casually brought up Joey's growing debt it became abundantly clear. Not wanting to go the Mr. Marley route he didn't hesitate to bring out the main event.

"Well- uh, I've been meaning to talk to you. Actually," Joey slowly chewed his lip, an old habit brought on by careful thought.

"Oh you have?"

"Uh, yes," he watched to make sure it was the right answer. Not receiving any clear sign he hesitantly continued, "Ginger, you remember Ginger?" silence, "She's been working on something, for you actually."

"For me?" his eyebrow quirked and his tone was harsh.

"Im ho-" the door was thrown open, nearly hitting Mr. Maroni. He coolly sidestepped, dodging a swinging backpack and flaming red hair. She froze, taking in the tall man and the tense atmosphere. He reached behind her, closing the door with a click. The room got even smaller, the atmosphere suffocating. She looked up to Joey for any sort of signal but his eyes were on the tall man in the tweed suit.

"Ginger," he still didn't look at her, "You remember Mr. Maroni?" she nodded carefully, "Can you get your project? I'd like to show it to him," she nodded again, dashing out of the room. Returning shortly, a heavy black laptop tucked under her arm, she began to set up under the two men's watchful eyes.

"You better not be wasting my time Pascal," Maroni whispered, his tone sharp. Joey didn't move but Ginger stiffened, fingers flying even faster again the shining black keys. Taking a deep breath she swiveled the screen around, biting her lip like a kid at the science fair.

"What's that?" his tone was bitter, and not even vaguely interested.

Ginger's face fell but she took a deep breath, taking even Joey by surprise, "It's the programming for a body recognition software," he turned abruptly towards her and she inhaled sharply, continuing nonetheless, "It takes into account spinal aligning, comparative height, proportions. S-so when people are wearing masks, you- you can still…" unable to hold his gaze any longer she twisted her head down, eyeing the beige carpet.

Taking a step forward Maroni squinted into the ones and zeroes, eyes flitting over the screen, "Now why the hell do you think this changes anything," he wasn't talking to Ginger so she didn't answer.

"W-well," Joey had failed. He knew he had failed, but despite that knowledge he also knew he had to try, even if it meant digging himself down deeper. He was ready to sink if it kept Ginger afloat, "Well y-you see-"

"The Batman," Ginger interrupted hesitantly, instantly drawing all eyes in the room. She shrank, but continued nonetheless, "If we can get proper footage, and proper footage of enough people, then- then we can," she trailed off once again, a common habit gained by being taught speech by Joey Pascal. But it was enough. Boss Man Maroni gathered the laptop into his arms, stepping towards the door.

"But sir!" Ginger protested, moving towards him.

"Pascal," he held up the laptop, "We're square. And kid?" Ginger looked up, face carefully neutral, "I'll see about getting you a decent computer. As long as you can make it worth my while. How d'you feel about being on payroll?"

Ginger nodded quickly, twisting her hands behind her. With a grunt he slammed the door, leaving as quickly as he came. The only clue he was ever there at all was a missing laptop and a newfound hope.

 **Well there's chapter one! I don't own batman and all of that business aside, I'd like a couple of reviews to know whether to continue or not. Just a little inspiration to get the 'ol juices flowing. Just like, if you want to read more, tell me. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next chapter.**


	2. Meet the Clown

Ginger Pascal had been on payroll for a year and a half now and loved every second of it. Well, nearly every second. Deadlines were harsh and morals loose but that's how she was raised and how she lived. Mercilessly stalking forums sporting wild theories of Gotham's various rogues became a daily routine, looking for leads to narrow her search. Friends came and went, and a server that catered only to the mobs communication was up and running thanks to yours truly. Life was generally good.

Two weeks ago Sal Maroni contacted her for the first time since dropping a shiny new computer on her doorstep. A man called the Joker, whose face seemed to come into existence about a month ago, when footage of him robbing one of the mob's banks came through the security feed. It altogether confused Ginger, that he went through so much trouble to hide his face only to grin at the camera before he made his exit. Even so she was happy to help.

After the initial tip she dealt exclusively with Maroni's underlings, being tossed from grunt to grunt as she kept everyone updated. Today she was chatting with Frankie "Angel" Carbone, the lucky man who got to witness her success. She'd been discussing matters with him for two days now, but it was time for it all to pay off.

 **[redfox] to [angelbrite]**

 **08/17/08**

 **17:15**

 _I figured it out_

The Joker walked curiously over to the computer, the only light permeating the dim room. Clumsily stepping over the body crumpled over the ground he slid into the office chair, its wheels scooting into its previous owner with a dull squeak. The Joker didn't know who it was and it didn't particularly matter. It was a message to the mob and they would receive it in due time. Unable to comprehend what redfox could have discovered but ultimately curious, he hastily typed the only thing that made sense.

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:15**

 _You did?_

 **[redfox]**

 **17:15**

 _Yeah I know who the joker is_

That certainly sparked his attention. Narrowing his eyes he typed faster, purple gloves banging mercilessly against black keys.

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:16**

 _Who_

His eyes roamed the webpage, some sort of secure server. In the upper left-hand corner a picture of a girl with bright red hair and a small smile, definitely not an adult, accompanied the opposing username.

 **[redfox]**

 **17:16**

 _Um, is it okay to say it? Like right here?_

He smirked at that.

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:16**

 _Sweetheart leave the worrying to the grownups_

 **[redfox]**

 **17:16**

 _Um okay_

She seemed less hesitant, throwing out her thoughts at random.

 _His names Jack Napier_

 _He was a comedian_

 _Which sort of makes sense_

There was a pause

 _I'll tell you the rest in person but we got him. We can track his past present and future from now on_

Rage flared in The Joker's chest. Everything could be ruined and it was because of this- this-

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:17**

 _Where are you_

 **[redfox]**

 **17:17**

 _What?_

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:17**

 _I have a joke for you_

At this point text was flying across the screen.

 _Stop me if you've heard this one_

 _A little girl sticks her little nose where it doesn't belong and the joker pulls her teeth out_

 _One_

 _At_

 _A_

 _Time_

 **[redfox]**

 **17:17**

 _Who is this_

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:17**

 _Where are you_

 **[redfox]**

 **17:17**

 _Who is this_

 **[angelbrite]**

 **17:17**

 _HahahahHAHAHAhahahahaHAha_

Ginger jumped away from her computer, slamming it closed. Looking around nervously she ran into her room, shoving the device under her bed. She'd never been anywhere near the action, always a behind the scenes type and that's how she preferred it. Rocking back and forth she slid the lock closed, counting the minutes until Joey came home.

The Joker watched the 'online' icon flash away, equal parts satisfied and annoyed. Satisfied, because he had won. Annoyed because of what he'd lost.

"Redfox hm?" he mumbled to himself. It was time to pay her a little visit, and fast.

 **Well, that's chapter two. I know this isn't the firsts hacker meets joker fic, but in all the ones I've read so far its like OC and Joker team up whether the protagonist likes it or not! Joker and OC are one dandy couple! Oh yeah people are dying everywhere but good thing the Joker values this OC's life so! Damn! Much! I'm trying a bit of a different approach. While the Joker and the OC are the main focus, he doesn't give one shit about her life, heck he wants her dead. Just to give it a wee bit of realism, though I know its kinda hard with young adult/ teenager takes on the Joker! Just so you know where this is going they will be at no point teaming up, if you want them to team up you are in the wrong place. But, if you like struggle and life or death and desperation and hope then buckle your seatbelt kiddos you're in for a wild ride.**


End file.
